Althea Aren
Althea 'is a character with many last names played on World 42 by Ellen. Biography The Moon Clan Woman and the Visitor Once, there was a visitor who braved his way to the island where the elusive "Moon Clan" lived, and he stayed for quite some time; wishing to advance his magical knowledge and learn. His name was Wyatt Aren, but he didn't call himself that- instead stylising himself with the last name of "Vansalder". He had a past he was running from and secrets to hide, and sharing his name brought the risk of both being brought to light. He didn't wish for that to happen. Wyatt met a Moon Clan woman, and immediately found himself to be smitten with her. She found him to be fascinating, and unlike most of the others on the island, Wyatt's mind couldn't be breached in the slightest. For better or for worse, she found that to be appealing, and the mutual attraction led to the two of them doing what one can expect. The Moon Clan woman found herself to be pregnant. Wyatt promptly bailed. Growing Up The birth of a bastard child on Lunar Island where so many of the population were female didn't hold stigma, and so when Althea (or Thea, as she was quickly nicknamed,) Vansalder was born, it wasn't an event with much fanfare. Like many of the other children, she learned magic quickly, though she had the odd habit of walking even when she was quite capable of floating. (To be cont'd.) Fall From Grace Yanille Sicarius Servant Into the Fold The Goriest Soap Opera Ever Pt.1 Daughter The Goriest Soap Opera Ever Pt.2 The Hands Of Time Taking a Break (Sticking her head in the sand) Re-Emergence, the Aren Ardougne The Shade's Dagger Childhood Tales and the Watch On the Roof What The Night Belonged To What The Crow Saw What The Holy Man Saw The Fellowship of the Phylactery (Also known as: Smashing the $%@!ing Gem) Duskfort Eve Because Guthixians Don't Like Liches, and Neither do Temple Knights But Templars Don't Mind! Fifty Million Freeloaders (Well, Three) And Then I Should Have Died Perhaps Realising That She Is Too Old For This Shit Back Into The Fold (The Little Things) The Wrong Side Of Retribution A Brief Interlude During Which Bad People Help Other Bad People Do Bad Things To Worse People Back In Black What Is Inside The Book No Legacy for Butchers The Tower Resolution Bloodfire/Current Events Appearance Personality WIP Abilities ''Magic Thea is a very powerful magical user, having dedicated her life to the study of magic since her youth. As such, she has quite a lot of theoretical knowledge of it, and is willing to share. Holding theoretical knowledge in most forms of magic. Practically, assuming she hasn't recently died or anything, she is able to use: *Updating! ''Healing'' Originally, Thea planned to become the equivalent of a doctor on her home island, and thus was taught in healing magic from a very young age. She hasn't stopped learning since. Constantly practicing and learning, she has achieved a high degree of skill in it- though she won't ever consider herself to be a master, ever. There's always more to learn! Being in the Sicarius, ZMI, and several large wars, she has had more than enough experience to back up her skill, and while she attempts to physically reduce the damage as much as possible before using magic, she is able to use three different forms of healing magic. *Using basic elemental runes, she is able to "speed up" the healing process. This takes fairly constant energy from both the healer and the person being healed, and takes a fairly long time. *Using lunar magic, she is able to heal a more serious wound, and quickly, but at the expense of a very large amount of her energy. As well, the pain of the healing, as she casts the spell, is reflected on her twicefold, as well as a fair bit of weakness for some time after, making it very physically taxing. *Recently, she has began to learn healing using Blood Magic, either with the assistance of blood runes, with the blood of a person, or any combination of the two. This is fairly risky, as it is inherently dark magic, and extreme care needs to be taken during the process- an interruption can simply make matters worse.This method is painful for those being healed, and it tends to leave a scar. This method, however, is the least physically taxing on her (assuming that she is using the blood of somebody else, or even the person being healed), because it involves energy from somebody else assuming it is somebody else's blood being used as a catalyst. While risky, it has enough benefits for her to use it whenever it is feasible. ''Non-Magical Combat'' Thea is a woman who has spent most of her life studying magic, and so she honestly can't do much involving other forms of combat to any degree of skill. Physically, she keeps herself in good shape, but she's not fantastic. She moves quickly, but that's about all she has going for her. At one point she could use a sword, but times have changed. ''Necromancy'' Originally, she studied it in order to extend her own lifespan, having feelings for more than one person whose natural lifespan greatly expanded upon her own, but she eventually ceased her studies to persue other interests. A con (( needs to be updated )) Trivia *She is very allergic to shellfish. *The name '''Althea, in Greek, is derived from the verb meaning "to heal". The person who plays her was not aware of this when she made her. Category:Sicarius Category:Zamorakian Category:Mage Category:Modern Magic user Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Moon Clan Category:Aerendyls Category:Bastard Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Lich Category:Aren Category:Dark Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Lunar Mages Category:Witches